Materials
Materials come from various locations in the game and are used to make items in each of your buildings. You can have up to 50 of each in your inventory. A Amethyst Fragment : A small fragment of Amethyst which can be used in various crystal and armor crafting recipes. : B Balanced Essence : The essence of a Phantom type beast soul. : Bat : Flying critters, beloved by gothic writers and fond of caves. : Big Leaf : A big leaf used by the Lunakins for making clothing and bags. They can be found in grassy environments. : Bulbous Root : Bulbous roots can be gathered in cave in environments. : C Cactus Fruit : Fruit found in desert environments. It's not edible so keep it out of your mouth! : Claw : Curved, pointy, multi-use appendages shed by Common-type beasts. : Conch Shell : If you put your ears to it, some say they hear the sweet, sweet mating call of Kelpoid. Dropped by Aquatic-type beasts. : Coral : Aquatic organisms living in compact colonies. Watch out, they sting! Dropped from harvesting Aquatic plants. : Cosmic Dust : All beasts are born of Cosmic Dust, and in death return to that state. Dropped by all types of beasts. : D Desert Flower : Vibrant flower that somehow flourishes in the arid desert environments. : E Electric Star : The Electric Star is the pure essence of a Lightning type beast. : Emerald Fragment : A small fragment of Emerald which can be used in various crystal and armor crafting recipes. : F Feather : Feather dropped by flying-type beasts. : Fire Opal : A gorgeous stone full of color and fire. They can be found in lava environments. : Frozen Fang A fang preserved in ice, taken from a Snow type beast. : Funny Mushroom Unusual mushrooms that really won't make you laugh. Can be found in cave environments.< : Fur Thick insulating material dropped by Common-type beasts. : G Geode : Crystalline mineral formations sometimes dropped by Terra-type beasts. : I Ice Crystal : A shard of pristine ice crystals, found naturally in icy environments. : Ice Spike : Sharp pieces of ice that grow on Snow-type beasts. : J Jellyfish : Everyone's favorite spineless gelatinous sea beast! They can be found in aquatic environments. : L Lava Plant : Grown in the fires of Hordor. These plants can be found in lava environments, from Lava Boils or other harvestables. : Lightning Burst : A concentrated burst of lightning from a Lightning-type beast. : Living Ember : Watch it glow, watch it grow, watch out it will burn you! Taken from Flame-type beasts. : M Metal : Metal material that can be found in piles of ancient scrap. : Moonstone Fragment : A small fragment of Moonstone which can be used in various crystal and armor crafting recipes. : O Obsidian : Black as the soul of a hungry Molto. This rock can be found in lava environments. : Old Skull : Some poor desert critter that was at the bottom of the food chain. Good for making helmets! Dropped by Terra-type beasts. : Opal Fragment : A small fragment of Opal which can be used in various crystal and armor crafting recipes. : P Pearl : These are a Girlmarodian's second best friend. Dropped by Aquatic-type beasts. : Phoenix Feather : Plucked from the backside of a Flame type beast. These feathers are as rare as they are smelly. : Pinecone : A big, crunchy acorn. Has many uses as beast food, a projectile, and a nice seasonal tree ornament. Dropped by Flora-type beasts. : Planet Essence : The one essential thing that all planets share! Can be harvested from any environment. : Poison Gland : The poison-producing sac of a Venomous type beast. : Poisonous Stinger : A poison-infused stinger from a Venomous type beast. : Primal Incisor : Razor sharp tooth taken from Primal-type beasts. : Pyrite : This scarce mineral is only found in Deserts, Caves, and from Terra-type beasts. : R Ruby Fragment : A small fragment of Ruby which can be used in various crystal and armor crafting recipes. : S Scale : A Scale dropped by Primal-type beasts. : Sludge Canister : A canister full of beast essence. Sludge Co distills beasts into this viscous liquid. Found in Sludge Co crates. : Snow Ball : A mound of snow formed into the shape of a ball. Only found in icy environments. : Snowflake : A flake of beautiful formed snow. These can only be found in icy environments. : Spirit : The remnants of a poor Phantom-type beast. : Sprout : A Sprout that will either grow into a might tree one day, or get put on someone's sandwich. Found in grassy environments. : Stalactite : A mineral formation once found hanging around in caves, but can also be dropped by Terra-type beasts. : Starfish : Not a celebrity fish, but a fish shaped like a star. Found in aquatic type environments. : T Tooth : Calcified, whitish thingies found in the jaws of Flying- and Common-type beasts. : Tumble Weed : Very underrated, considering it's a mobile plant. Found in desert environments. : V Vine Rope : A piece of rope left in the wild so long that it has a vine growing out of it. Dropped by Flora-type beasts. : W Wildflower : A common flower that grows in grassy environments. :